


A Glimmer Of Hope Like An Exhale Of Smoke

by CupcakeCait



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, takes place between episodes 4 and 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeCait/pseuds/CupcakeCait
Summary: What happened after Isak and Even were caught kissing in the pool.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Swimming Pools by Troye Sivan.

                                                                                             

A shiver ran through Isak, his grip tightening involuntarily where his hands were holding onto Even's hips, and he ducked his head, trying to avoid the bitter wind whipping at their faces. Even didn't seem to mind the freezing night air, his laughter loud as he peddled faster, the sound of it making Isak feel lightheaded. 

His fingers were numb from the cold, his nose and the tips of his ears gone red from the wind. His damp clothes clung to him, but he could barely feel them over the thundering of his heart. He didn't know if it was the kiss or the thrill of almost getting caught, but a giddy lightness was coursing through him.

He'd never felt more alive.

"You should have seen your face," Even grinned, gasping for breath as he coasted to a stop in front of Isak's building. He climbed off of the bike and turned around, cupping Isak's cheeks with his palms. "I've never seen someone look so terrified, and all because of a little girl."

Isak batted his hands away before pointing a finger at himself. "Me?" he asked indignantly, trying not to smile. "Terrified?"

"You looked pretty damn scared," Even insisted, pursing his lips as he took a step closer. Isak stood his ground as Even crowded into him, his nearness making goosebumps break out on his skin. "You mind if I crash here tonight? Sonja might show up at mine and I don't feel like dealing with her right now."

Isak swallowed, looking up towards his flat. "Okay," he said, shrugging as nonchalantly as he could.

Even grinned, nudging him with his shoulder. "Good, 'cause it's fucking freezing out here," he shouted, grabbing Isak's hand before taking off towards the front door. They were laughing breathlessly by the time they were inside and down the hallway, a trail of water left in their wake. 

"Shit," Isak said, grabbing a towel from the kitchen to wipe up the mess. "Noora will kill me if she sees this."

"Isak, if you want me to take off my wet clothes all you have to do is ask," Even said as he stepped into Isak's bedroom and did a slow circle to take in his surroundings. Isak's eyebrows shot up, his mouth dropping open where he was still standing in the hallway, damp towel in hand.

"'Cause I won't put up too much of a fight," Even continued as Isak followed him into the bedroom, cocking his head to the side to look at him as he smoothed a hand down the front of his shirt. The thin white cotton was soaked through, leaving little to the imagination, and Isak looked away quickly, focusing very intently on shutting the door behind him.

"We- you probably don't want to go to bed, or uh, to sleep in wet clothes," Isak started, but Even was already one step ahead of him, pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor with a wet thunk. His long johns and socks came off next, leaving him standing in just a pair of boxers, which were also white and wet and left little to the imagination. 

"Okay," Isak mumbled, turning around to pull his shirt off. His jeans were a little more difficult, the tight denim clinging to him as he tried to push them down. He tripped twice and nearly hit his head on his desk trying to get them off before deciding that he had a better chance of succeeding if he sat down. He hopped over to the bed, pointedly not looking at Even. But Even joined him there a second later, smirking down at him as he pushed him back on the bed and reached for his ankles.

"You look like you could use some help," he said with a wide smile, the skin by his eyes crinkling. 

Isak knew his face was probably about forty different shades of red at this point, and he couldn't help laughing as he tossed his hands up in the air and gave up. "I'm never going swimming in skinny jeans again."

"So sexy watching you strip for me, Isak," Even teased as he reached for where the waistband of Isak's jeans were bunched around his thighs. The backs of his fingers brushed against Isak's skin as he eased his pants down his legs, trailing from his thighs over his knees and down his calves, and then his jeans were off but one of Even's hands still lingered, his thumb rubbing small circles over his inner ankle.

Isak could feel that small touch everywhere, and suddenly he didn't feel like laughing anymore. He wasn't looking at Even's face but he could feel him watching him, his eyes taking the same path his hands just had, and all at once Isak was acutely aware of the fact that he was only wearing a pair of boxer briefs. They were tight and light gray, and probably really not doing a good job of hiding how much having Even looking at him like that, and touching him this way, was affecting him.

"We should uh, we should probably get dressed," he stammered, pushing himself off of the bed and walking quickly towards his laundry basket.

"It is kind of cold in here," Even said with a grin.

Isak tossed him his favorite t-shirt and a blue hoodie, then turned away from him in a rush when he saw him reach for the waistband of his boxers. He threw a pair of basketball shorts over his shoulder, pointedly refusing to turn around when he heard his wet briefs hit the floor. 

Isak's eyes widened as he reached for a gray sweatshirt and a pair of shorts, and he shucked his wet boxers and pulled them on as quickly as he could, trying not to think about the fact that he and Even might both be naked at the same time. Or that they were about to spend the night in the same room.

He counted to ten after getting dressed, just to give Even enough time to change, then turned around to find him sitting in the middle of the bed and pulling on a pair of Isak's socks. "You don't mind sharing, do you?" he asked.

For a few bewildering seconds Isak thought he meant that he wanted them each to wear one of the socks, before realizing that Even was talking about the bed. He let out a shaky breath at the knowledge that Even was planning on spending the whole night with him. Not on the couch, or the floor, but in Isak's tiny little bed.

"No," he said, way too quickly. "I mean, Noora will probably take the sofa tonight, so..."

"Perfect then," Even smiled, propping up the pillows so that he could lean back against the wall. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Netflix and chill," Isak said in English without thinking, before cringing in embarrassment and vowing to never hang out with Magnus again. Luckily Even just laughed, so Isak focused on grabbing his laptop and pulling up the right webpage before cautiously sitting back against the wall next to Even, the thick cotton of their sweatshirts brushing.

They decided on The Get Down and Isak produced a joint from his backpack, which lead to a long, rowdy discussion about New York, hip hop, and Baz Luhrmann. Isak loved seeing how animated Even got when he was talking about things that he was passionate about, and he found himself watching him more than the show.

By the time the joint was gone he felt like he could look at Even forever, unable to pull his eyes away from his handsome face, with its perfect cheekbones and that damn dimple in his chin that he wanted to poke, or kiss-

He forced himself to look away, rubbing his eyes as he tried to focus on the screen. But less than a minute later his attention was turned towards Even again, drawn to him like a magnet. His eyes were so bright, shining in the light from the laptop, and his hair still looked perfect, even wet and windblown. Isak was sure that his was a mess, frizzy curls tickling his cheek as Even lifted a hand to tug on a strand, as if he could read his mind. 

"I like your curls. Very cute."

Isak ducked his head, remembering the way Even had smiled at him when they'd surfaced from the water, right before he'd leaned in to kiss him again. And then the memory of it wasn't enough, so he raised his eyes to him slowly, his chin lifting a second later, a small smile settling on his face when he found that Even was looking at him, a smile of his own playing at his lips. 

Isak licked his lips as Even leaned in a little, eliminating the space between them bit by bit. Isak didn't know where to look, his eyes darting from Even's clear blue eyes to his full pink lips, his heart beating harder and harder the closer he got. He finally dropped his gaze to the bed, where Even was tracing the veins along the back of his hand with his fingertip.

"Isak?" Even said quietly, a finger under his chin lifting his face a notch. Isak could feel Even's breath fanning out over his lips as he tilted his head to the side and closed the distance between them, their mouths meeting in a soft press. He smelled like weed and tasted like chlorine, and Isak thought he might pass out with how much he wanted him.

Even smoothed his palm over Isak's cheek, his thumb sweeping across his cheekbone before brushing against the corner of his mouth, pulling his lips apart as he slipped his tongue between them. Isak moaned at the feeling of it, and then Even was moaning too, his other hand sliding under Isak's body to wrap around his back, a firm hand in the center of his spine angling him towards him.

Isak gripped Even's shoulder, then slid his hand down to his chest and under his hoodie, pushing it halfway off of him, wanting to feel as much of him as possible.  Even pulled away from him and sat up quickly, Isak reaching for him before realizing that he was just tugging his hoodie off. It was followed immediately by his t-shirt and joined an instant later by Isak's sweatshirt, and then he was back on Isak, only now all Isak could feel was skin skin skin, his body on fire as his hand smoothed down Even's bare chest, his fingertip brushing over the hard bud of his nipple before moving lower, his fingers fitting over his ribs and digging in, never wanting to let him go.

He could feel himself getting hard and he knew there was no way Even couldn't feel it too, his thin basketball shorts doing little to hide the situation. He fought to remain still, despite every cell in his body screaming for him to push against Even, or to pull him closer. Luckily Even made the move for him, one hand sliding from his chin down to his hip, tugging him forward a fraction as he guided his knee between Isak's legs, their feet tangling where they were hidden beneath the blanket.

Even kissed him harder as he began to grind against him slowly, allowing Isak to feel that he was every bit as hard as he was, the thick line of him moving up and down the length of his thigh making Isak's head spin.

It was so good - better than making out with a girl ever had been -  but it wasn't enough.

Even seemed to read his mind, his hand slipping lower, moving down down down, inch by torturous inch, until his palm was pressed to Isak's dick, cupping him gently.

"You ever think about this?" he asked, his voice low and rough and he moved his mouth to Isak's jaw.

Isak nodded vigorously, mouth dropping open in a moan when Even's fingers curled around him through his shorts.

He began to stoke him up and down slowly, and Isak could only keen in response, his body jerking forward as Even tightened his grip and started to move faster. Isak raised his hands to cup the back of Even's neck, pulling him in to press their lips together. 

"Do you...do you think about me too?" he asked in between kisses.

"You're all I think about," Even admitted quietly, and then he was releasing Isak, his hand sliding up so that his fingers could skim along the waistband of his shorts for a few teasing seconds. And then they were pushing underneath, and wrapping around Isak, and Isak had never had anything feel so good, or so right.

"Is this what you want?" Even murmured as he began to move his hand up and down, and yes, god yes, this was what Isak wanted. But he wanted so much more too, and he couldn't stop himself from running a hand down Even's neck to his shoulder and then over his chest and across his hip until he was the one pushing into a pair of shorts, and curling his fingers around a hard cock, and making someone moan.

Even didn't hold anything back, his eyes fluttering shut as his cock throbbed in Isak's hand. The feel of it made Isak even harder, and he started to stroke him faster, running his palm from the base of his cock all the way to his tip. Even's shorts had been shoved down when Isak had reached for him, and Isak could see that his tip was shiny and red with how much he wanted him, a pearl of precome beading out of him each time Isak pressed his thumb into his slit. The sight of it made his mouth water, and pushed him closer to the edge.

They were barely kissing now, unable to do much more than breathe into each other's mouths. Isak could hardly even manage that, so consumed was he by the tip of Even's dick disappearing and reappearing as his palm moved up and down, and the sounds he was making, gasps and groans that seemed destined to ruin Isak for anyone else.

Even was just as preoccupied, his lips moving languidly against Isak's even as his eyes stayed locked on where his own hand was making Isak come undone. He'd pushed Isak's shorts down to mid-thigh, his eyes trailing from the soft expanse of his pale thighs, hypnotized by the way his muscles tensed every time Even's thumb smoothed tight, wet circles over his tip, to his perfect pink cock, so hard in his hand.

"I've wanted this since the first second I saw you," Even murmured, teeth catching on Isak's lower lip as Isak twisted his wrist in a particularly delicious way.

Isak turned onto his side, searching for a better angle so that he could be closer to Even. They were facing each other now, barely enough space between their bodies for them each to get a hand around the other. Isak could feel the back of Even's fingers sliding up and down his abs as he jerked him off, his other hand moving over his hip to cup his ass and pull him even closer, and suddenly Isak wanted Even to touch him _everywhere_. His fingers were long and thin, perfect for drawing and playing the guitar, and he couldn't help but wonder what other ways he could use them to make Isak feel good. His cock jumped at the thought of it, and he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer.

"I wanted it too. Fuck, after the revue party all I could think about was you almost kissing me, and what might've happened if you had."

"Fucking Noora," Even groaned with a breathless laugh, looking down as he gathered more of the precome leaking out of Isak onto his palm, easing the glide as he started to stroke him more quickly.

"I'm close," Isak breathed, all at once feeling like he couldn't hold back another second as his balls tightened and his thighs began to tremble with the need to come.

Even's hand started moving faster at that. "Me too," he promised, so Isak focused as much attention as he could on picking up his own pace, wanting Even to come with him. For all the rumors about him he'd never made someone else come, or had someone else make him come, and he couldn't believe how good it all felt; Even's dick in his hand and his breath against his lips, the sound of his name in his mouth and the feel of his muscles tightening as his orgasm raced towards him. 

It was perfect. Even was perfect, and he never wanted this to end.

But it was going to, and soon, everything feeling too fucking amazing for him to hold back any longer. The steady rhythm of his hand faltered as he looked down between them. Even's hand was a blur on his cock, making him feel better than anything else ever had as he coaxed his orgasm from him. His entire body tensed as he started to come, stars bursting behind his eyelids as he moaned Even's name and spilled over his hand.

His orgasm seemed to last forever, Even milking every last drop out of him, but before it was even over he was focusing all of his attention back on Even, shameless now in his need to make him come just as hard as he had. He swiped his fingers through the mess dripping down Even's hand, and then he was back on him, a wet slapping sound and Even's moans filling the room as he used his come to jerk him off faster. 

Even finally released Isak, flopping onto his back. Isak followed after him, his hand relentless as he worked him over, pumping him from base to tip. Even turned his head to look at him, his eyes full of wonder as he bit his perfect lower lip and began to come, his whole body jerking with the force of it even as his eyes stayed locked on Isak's face and his name fell from his lips.

Even's face was even more beautiful than normal twisted up like this, his mouth hanging open and his brow furrowed and his cheeks flushed, but Isak had to look away from him, just for a second, needing to see him come. Pride bloomed within him at the sight of Even spilling over his fingers and onto his stomach, the knowledge that he was the cause of that making his breath catch in his throat.

He dropped his head back onto the bed as soon as Even had finished coming, trying to quiet the beating of his heart.

Even blinked over at him with a lazy smile, his eyes dancing. "Can I see you again?" he asked.

Isak raised his eyebrows as his mouth fell into a frown. "I thought you were spending the night?"

"I am," Even said with a shrug. "I just already know I'm going to want to see you again after tonight."

A pleased flush heated Isak's face and he forced himself to roll his eyes to offset the weight of his grin.

"I guess that'd be alright," he said, pulling Even in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://www.cupcakes-x-cocaine.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk about how these beautiful boys have ruined our lives :-)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [01](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745096) by [vernice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernice/pseuds/vernice)




End file.
